lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Orlando Jordan
Orlando Mason Jordan (born April 22, 1980) is a professional wrestler who is currently working on the independent circuit. Jordan is perhaps best known for working for World Wrestling Entertainment on its SmackDown! brand where he is a former United States Champion. Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2003-2006) 2003-2006 Jordan made his WWE TV debut on the May 31, 2003 episode of Velocity defeating Jamie Noble. On June 26, 2003, Jordan made his first [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown|''SmackDown!]] appearance as a face at Madison Square Garden against then-heel John Cena. Although he did not win the match, he was impressive enough that when Cena attacked Jordan after the match was over, The Undertaker, with whom Cena was in a feud, came to the ring and helped Jordan to his feet. After being a face for several months, Jordan turned heel by joining John "Bradshaw" Layfield's Cabinet and being appointed as his "Chief of Staff". A few months after joining, Jordan began changing his look by growing out his hair. While a part of The Cabinet, Jordan, along with the Basham Brothers (who became the newly appointed "Co-Secretaries of Defense"), helped JBL manage to keep his WWE Championship for 9 months by interfering in his title matches against Eddie Guerrero, Booker T, The Big Show, and The Undertaker, who ironically was the first person to show Jordan respect. After JBL began a feud with John Cena over the WWE Title that was leading up to ''WrestleMania 21, Jordan faced off with Cena on the March 3, 2005 edition of SmackDown! from the Times Union Center in Albany, New York. Orlando defeated John Cena with the help of JBL to win his first and only WWE United States Championship. However, after losing his WWE Title to John Cena at WrestleMania 21, JBL stated that his Cabinet had been holding him back, which led to the departure of the Bashams. At ''The Great American Bash'', Jordan started his biggest WWE feud by wrestling against Chris Benoit. Orlando Jordan defeated Benoit and retained his United States Championship after removing the turnbuckle pad and shoving Benoit head-first into the exposed steel and covered him for the win. Feeling cheated, Benoit continued to chase Jordan for the title. He finally defeated Jordan (in a record 25.5 seconds) at SummerSlam to win the title. Following this quick match, Jordan attempted to win his title back on multiple occasions, leading to 3 consecutive losses with all matches lasting less than a minute. The first rematch lasted 23.4 seconds. During the second rematch, Jordan actually almost knocked out Benoit with a punch in the opening moments but still lost at 22.5 seconds, which was even faster than the first match. During the third match, Jordan cleverly stalled until the time, which was being displayed on the TitanTron, went over 25 seconds. He got so excited when his time went over 30 seconds that he dropped his guard and Benoit took the opportunity to lock on the Sharpshooter for a win at the 49.8 second mark. Earlier in the show, Orlando stated that he had mastered every counter to Benoit's signature Crippler Crossface, which was shown when during the match every time Benoit attempted the Crippler Crossface, Jordan countered it. After those unsuccessful rematches, Jordan later broke away from JBL, although both later made a few appearances together later on. When Booker T got injured half-way through his Best of Seven series for the United States Championship, he needed a replacement to face Chris Benoit. As the series was at 3-1 in Booker's favor, Booker T only needed his replacement to win one match in order to become the United States Champion. Orlando approached him about the position but Booker T and his wife Sharmell laughed in Orlando's face and made jokes about Orlando's quick tap-out losses to Benoit. Booker would instead ask Randy Orton to substitute for him. Orton, however, would fail to win the deciding match, leading Orlando Jordan to once again ask for the position the next week. Booker T and his wife laughed at him and turned him down once again, though. During the sixth match in the series, Orlando Jordan jumped the rail, grabbed Booker T's crutch, and hit Chris Benoit for a DQ finish. Chris Benoit was announced as the winner, tying the Best of Seven Series at 3-3 (Orlando Jordan in fact botched the finish and accidentally hit Orton first but it was edited out of the show). The next week, Orlando Jordan ran to ringside to attempt to halt Booker T from winning the Championship but was unable to prevent Randy Orton from eventually beating Chris Benoit and winning the series for Booker T. WWE was attempting to push Orlando as a face, but when the fans failed to get behind him, he remained heel and his push was dropped after he was easily defeated by The Boogeyman on the February 17, 2006 edition of SmackDown!. Orlando would then be pushed down to Velocity and won several matches there. Jordan made his final SmackDown! appearance on the May 12 edition of SmackDown! in a backstage segment telling Nunzio that he had seen someone who looked an awful lot like his partner Vito dressed in drag at a night club during the recent UK tour. Jordan's final WWE appearance was a loss to Gunner Scott on the May 13 edition of Velocity. Orlando was then fired from the WWE on May 26, 2006 because of extreme heat over who he was travelling with.. Independent Circuit (2006-Current) 2006-2007 Shortly after his WWE departure, Jordan participated in wrestling documentary, Bloodstained Memoirs. 2008-Current Jordan soon began competing on the independent circuit soon after his WWE release along with wrestling overseas, most notably for Nu-Wrestling Evolution, a promotion based in Italy, as well as New Japan Pro Wrestling. Jordan became NWE Champion in April 2008. Later in that month, he was involved in a confrontation with the Ultimate Warrior, leading to the return of Warrior after a 10 year absence to face Jordan in a match in June 2008. Jordan would lose the title to Warrior on June 25 in Barcelona. Recently, Jordan was spotted in South Florida, this has not been confirmed for a second run with WWE or not. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Black Ice'' (Double knee backbreaker) :*'Leg hook reverse STO' :*''Miami Hangover'' (Leg drop bulldog) :*Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope :*Inverted facelock neckbreaker slam :*''Johnson Shuffle'' (Three left-handed jabs followed by a right-hand punch) :*''Last Call'' (Fallaway slam) :*Running powerslam :*''Orlando's Magic'' (Standing or a running swinging neckbreaker) :*Sitout hangman's jawbreaker :*Spinebuster *'Nicknames' :*"The Policy" :*"Secretary of State" :*"Chief of Staff" *'Theme music' :*"Hell & Slaughter" by Zack Tempest from Extreme Music Library (WWE) :*"Too Much Mustard" by Beamish from Extreme Music Library (WWE) :*"Do it Big" by Silkk The Shocker (WWE) Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *All-American Wrestling Champion (2 times) *Central Region (Richmond, VA) Wrestling Champion (3 times) *National Wrestling Champion (2 times) *Virginia Commonwealth Games Freestyle Wrestling Champion (1 time) *Virginia State Wrestling Champion (AAA) (1 time) Professional wrestling *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' :*MCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE United States Championship (1 time) *'Nu-Wrestling Evolution' :*NWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) References *Orlando Jordan Discusses WWE Release, Kanyon, More *WRESTLER PROFILES Orlando Jordan's Profile via onlineworldofwrestling.com with detailed episode plot summary *RFVideo.com Newsletter discussing details of Orlando Jordan's release and alleged bisexual angle *Orlando's interview with Keith Boykin about Orlando's career *EDGE New York City Contributor coverage of the Orlando Jordan bisexual story External links * * Category:1980 births Category:American professional wrestlers Category:Living people Category:People from Miami, Florida Category:African American sportspeople Category:Bisexual sportspeople Category:World Wrestling Council